Revenge
by wiccanforever
Summary: It's been ten years since Edward left in New Moon, what will happen when he sees Bella again? She's different. ONE SHOT


Okay, this is a revenge fic. I've been pissed off lately about how dependent Bella is on Edward, it's sickening and so anti-feminist, so this is a story that is going to get revenge on Edward after leaving her in New Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 years since New Moon:

The Cullens were discontent, they had been for the last ten years. Although leaving Bella was hard for them, they may have recovered their former happiness if it weren't for the miserable mess that was Edward. At this point, only Esme and Carlisle would even speak to him.

Alice was upset over losing her best friend, blamed Edward for leaving, and was angry that he moped over Bella when _he_ made the decision to leave her. Jasper had a hard time dealing with all the emotions in the house, especially Edward's and all the feelings toward Edward, and Jasper was mad that what Edward had done had hurt his wife. Emmett thought the house was too dull, Edward was in misery, and all his other siblings were angry, plus he loved his little sister, Bella, he had way too much fun with her not to miss her too, so Emmett blamed Edward, as well. Rosalie didn't care much for Bella, but she hated Edward for what he did to the family.

Esme was sympathetic with Edward, but her heart was breaking for the unhappiness in her home, and Carlisle started working more at the hospital to avoid the house, but he still had enough compassion toward Edward.

It was on one of those rare days that Carlisle was home that the doorbell of the Cullen house rang. Alice was actually surprised, she hadn't seen this coming for some reason, and nobody had visited the Cullen house since they moved to the outskirts of Cloud, Maine. Carlisle answered the door and was shocked by who was on the other side.

A female vampire with the golden eyes of a vegetarian stood there, dressed in a tank top, mini skirt, and stilettos with a relieved smile on her face; behind her was a shiny red convertible.

"Hi there, I'm Bella, and I am so glad that you're a vampire," Bella stated with a smile. After hearing her name, every Cullen except Edward rushed to the door, but they could hear him rustling upstairs. "Wow, a whole coven of vegetarians, that's not something you see every day. Can I use your phone? My cell phone is out of battery and I just ran out of gas in my stupid car." The stunned Cullens let her in, finally, Alice regained her senses and jumped on Bella.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I can't believe you're here, and you're a vampire! What happened?" Alice bubbled out excitedly after letting go of Bella. Edward silently rushed down the stairs.

"Bella? Who did this to you? I will kill the miserable vampire! Oh I'm so glad that you found me!" Edward exclaimed, holding Bella in his arms. Bella quickly slipped out of his arms.

"Okay, I think you have me confused with someone else," she said, wide eyed.

"Bella, you don't remember us? We met you in Forks, ten years ago. I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, Esme, this is Alice and Rosalie, and this is Jasper, Emmett, and Edward" Carlisle said calmly, while the rest of his family was shocked.

"Forks? You knew me when I was human? I wonder why the Volturi never came. Well anyway, I don't remember much of my human life, except for my parents and a very important person to me," Bella replied, a little uncomfortable.

"You don't remember me?" Edward asked, heartbroken. "You don't remember our love?" He stepped forward and pressed his lips on Bella's, trying to reignite their passion. In the next second, he was across the room, thrown against the wall.

"Never try to kiss me again, bastard. I don't know you or love you and if you and I were ever in love, where were you when I was changed? Touch me again, and I'll do worse than throw you against the wall," Bella threatened with a growl. Then she turned to the Cullens, "Now can I use your phone or not? I'm going to be late for a party."

"Wow Bella, that was awesome, you are so cool! The way you handled Edward was so hilarious!" Emmett glowed and praised, booming his great laugh. Bella had to crack a smile at this. "Permission to hug?"

"Oh all right," Bella smiled, he was the easy going funny guy that she could get along with. Emmett swept her up in his arms and squeezed her tight. All the Cullens except Edward smiled at their exchange, though Alice's was tinged with jealousy.

When Bella was handed a cell phone, she stepped a little bit away, even though they could still hear her, it was mostly to get away from Edward's creepy stare. She dialed the familiar number quickly and picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey baby, where are you? The party started half an hour ago," a smooth, male voice said after exchanging greetings.

"My car ran out of gas, luckily the family that lived nearby are vampires of the friendly sort," Bella replied.

"I wouldn't let Victoria hear you say that, Bells," the male voice chuckled.

"Or Laurent, Stacey, Jenna, Max, and a whole other bunch of our friends," Bella replied with a smile.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" the guy asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Bella said.

"Babe, for you, nothing is trouble, what's the address?" the man replied in a caring voice.

"13508 Sterling Lane," Bella answered.

"Okay, I'm kind of far, but I'll be there ASAP," the man said.

"Okay, I love you," Bella replied.

"I love you too," the man answered.

Bella turned back to the Cullens after she hung up, and they all looked surprised, except for Alice, who saw this coming.

"Do you guys mind if I stay here until my fiancée picks me up?" Bella asked.

"Your fiancée? You're getting married!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, another reason to keep your distance, creep," Bella replied with narrowed eyes.

Surprisingly enough, it was Rosalie that asked the next question with sincerity, "So is he a vampire? How did you meet?"

"Yeah, he's a vampire. We met when I was a human. I was just getting over something horrible that had happened to me at 18, which I can't remember, with the help of my best friend, Jacob, He was a werewolf, well, actually, not a real Child of the Moon, but a shapeshifter that could only turn into a wolf. He and his tribe were like family to me, they helped me get over whatever bad thing had happened," Bella started to explain.

"What? Werewolves? You were friends with those mutts? Do you have any idea how dangerous they were?!" Edward suddenly yelled, and the next thing he knew he was being held by his throat against the wall by Bella.

"Never say anything like that about my family, you son of a bitch. I'm beginning to think that the horrible thing that happened to me was that we dated and you left, although I don't know how I could ever love such and arrogant, pompous moron like you!" Bella growled and threw Edward at another wall.

"Oh please, Bella, continue the story, ignore my idiot brother," Alice pleaded.

"Okay, well, one day I was nearly attacked by a vampire named Laurent, but when he found out about the "big horrible event" he didn't bite me, he felt bad for me and we became friends. After his friend Victoria got over the murder of her mate which I was involved in, apparently, he was after me, but was killed to protect me, Vicky and I also became friends," Bella continued with the story.

"You became friends with two human drinking vampires? They didn't kill you?" Carlisle asked, immensely surprised.

"No, we loved each other. When I was about 19, an old friend of theirs, Nick, came around Forks. He was just passing through, seeing a couple friends, but I accidentally met him and we fell in love. I never thought love could happen between a human and a vampire, but what we had was beautiful, we were perfect for each other, he went vegetarian for me. One day, I drove us to Port Angeles and some drunk driver came and crashed into us. Nick grabbed the wheel and tried to jerk my car out of the way, but it was too late, and I was hurt," Bella said, she started to continue, but she was interrupted by Jasper.

"He caught scent of your blood and bit you, didn't he?" Jasper inserted.

'No, actually, he ignored my blood, but he saw that I wouldn't survive, so he bit me to save me, to keep me with him forever, and I could not be anymore happy because we're in love and he did what he had to to save me. He felt guilty at first, but I told him that it was the only way for us to be together and that he showed real love by making the sacrifice and changing me," Bella finished in a blissful voice.

"How could you love the monster that took away your soul? Vampires are soulless creatures that belong in hell and he made you one of them," Edward hissed.

"Are you calling your family soulless creatures that deserve to be in hell? Vampires have souls, and can be great people. Some of us are vegetarians that choose to save human lives, how could we not have souls? As for the human drinking vampires, they have souls too, but they were made to drink human blood. I'm not saying it's right, but that's how vampires are created," Bella exclaimed, surprisingly calm.

"I've been trying to tell Edward that forever," Carlisle said with an exasperated smile.

"You guys don't hang out with many vampires, do you?" Bella asked, with an amused smile.

"No, we are only friends with a vegetarian clan in Alaska," Esme softly answered.

"Okay, it's time you guys get culture. You are all, except for maybe Edward, coming with me to my party. It is all vampires, vegetarians and the other kind, we're all friends and you need to make some friends, too. You really should get out more," Bella replied. A car engine could be heard from outside. "Okay that's Nick, are you guys going to follow?"

"Yes, we are," Alice answered for the family. They heard light footsteps and then a knock on the door. Alice flew to the door and opened to see a gorgeous vampire there. Nick had black hair, a muscled, lean body, and a sexy smile.

"Nick!" Bella ran to him at vampire speed and landed a nice kiss on his mouth,

"It's good to see you too, Bells," Nick laughed. "Thanks for helping her out, she can be a damsel in distress at times, can't she?" Bella slapped his arm as he laughed.

"Hey Nick, they're going to follow us to the party," Bella said.

"Great, you guys will have fun. Vampire parties are the best," Nick replied with that smile again. "I've got room for two more, anyone want to ride with us?" The Cullens looked out to see a sleek black Aston Martin.

"Rosalie and I would love to," Alice quickly answered. Nick, Bella, Rosalie, and Alice got into Nick's car, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper got into Carlisle's Mercedes, looking forward to meeting new vampires.

"Aren't you coming, Edward?" Carlisle called out.

"No, no I'm not," Edward said quietly. After a few looks of sympathy from Esme and Carlisle, the two cars took off, leaving one lonely vampire at the Cullen house. He sighed, went back upstairs to his room and went back to his misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that's kind of a sad ending. I could make this into a story, if you want, but if I did, it would have to be Bella/Edward.


End file.
